mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Clozo
|image = File:Av-13.png |imagewidth = 200px |caption = Aussie Mafia Veteran |aka = Clo |joindate = 01.02.2009 |firstmafia = Lord of the Rings Mafia |alias = Clozobozo |wikiname = - |merits = Player, Host, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = * Scrubs Mafia |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Lord of the Rings Mafia (Era 2) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Silent Hill Mafia Other notes: * Moderator of MafiaManiac (Head of IGMs) * Has been playing Mafia since February 2009 * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: Clo's time is consumed by school, her boyfriend and her kitten! Doesn't speak much in main threads. Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Choose Your Own Wincon 2 *Brandos (1 nomination / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2010 for Scrubs Mafia, lost to Warcraft III Battle Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *Scrubs Mafia (with GMaster479) Mafia Record Overall 14-20 *Lord of the Rings Mafia - game stopped *Matrix Thrill-ogy - replaced *Wheel of Time Mafia - replaced *Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 = replaced Goodie 10-12 *Era 4.1 BD *#High School Mafia - Won - Lynched D8 *#Ocean 11 Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ender's Game Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Brainden Murder Club Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mario Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 4.2 BD *#High School Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Halloween Mafia - Won - Survived *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *#Terminator Mafia - won - survived *#High School Mafia III - Lost - Killed N6 *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - won - killed N4 *#Final Fantasy I Mafia - lost - lynched D3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Killed D7 *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Lost - Killed N4 *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Lolcats the 2th - Won - Lynchd D4 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Persona 4 Mafia - Won - Survived Baddie 0-6 *Era 4.1 BD *#Silent Hill Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#TV Mafia - lost *Era 7.1 MM *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Lost - Killed N5 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Lost - lynched D1 *Era 9.1 MM *#Meme Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D1 Indy 0-0 Other Faction 4-2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Won - Survived *#Game of Detectives - Won - Survived *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Won - RID Killed N6, MVP *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Bidding Wars - Won - Killed N5 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 2